Have a nice life baby
by sotornup
Summary: Yeah, it's a nice life me here at this hell hole they call a shelter! Then she has to come and see me here. Nice job Alex, following her around doesn't sound too bad now. [Alex's pov, Palex]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hey, I know I should be writting on MY STORY but i wrote about half a chapter (about 500 words.) But I can't think of anything for it. This idea just came to me and I was bored with no internet. So I hope you like it.

* * *

I never imaged myself here. Actually, to tell you the truth, I never really imaged myself anywhere. I wasn't the type of person to think about who I would be in the next two years. Hell, I never imaged where i would be in the next two minutes! But nevertheless here I am, twenty years old and in _Dorthy Day shelter for battered women and children_. Another shelter. Great. Good work, Alex, you've single handedly thrown your life away! Wonderful job.

Even the shelters on TV don't do this place justice. It's an old convent in the middle of the city. As you walk in through the back door there's a hallway. The off white paint on the wall is chipping of by the pounds. On the right theres a door leading to the dining room. It's got about five different tables. Three of them, a decaying wood, the other two are old mental card tables. When it's time for dinner whatever volunteer we have for the night stands at the end of the hallway by the steps and screams, "dinner!"

As you walk down the hallway more theres another hallway leading to the family room were they have about five dozen old books some library donated because nobody's ever heard of them so nobody checked them out.

Behind that room is a kitchen. To visualize this kitchen take the crappiest kitchen you have ever seen then multiply it by ten and you've got what they call a kitchen here. There are two over sized stoves in this small space, one of which don't work, the other you have to cook things three times longer then it says to actually get something you can eat. During the summer nobody is allowed to open the fridge in here 'cause if we do then all the cold air will escape and what little food there is will be gone. There are some broken can openers, a few boxes of opened stale cereal in drawers. A few mixed matched pieces of silverware but other then that the shelves are bare.

If you go back into the hallway then turn there are even more doors. On the left is the "office." This room is given to the people who work here. Who have lives and real homes to go to at night. It's the most well kept room in this whole funkn' place. They've got a nice leather chair with a somewhat new computer. Pictures all over of family. Us "guest" aren't allowed in there. (Yeah, thats what they call us. They think "guest" would improve our pride. I guess it's better then "stupid homeless freaks" though.)

After you get out of that room, on the right are the showers. Just a big room with a whole bunch of dollar store curtains and rusted shower heads. Not to exciting.

After that you get to the clothing room. It's a room with lots of tables, just like the ones in the dining room, but these are filled with mounds of old clothes that other people didn't want. That they threw away because they were tired of them. Kind of like me. When mom and Chad got tired of me sticking around when I was nineteen they threw me out. Just like these clothes. Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Thats a whole different story.

Beyond that is the door. Not to exciting so I'll go on.

Back up a little bit till you find the steps. Found them? Good. Now go up. At the top of the stairs you see a hallway. (The volunteers, aren't allowed to go up here. It's kept for us homeless freaks for some "privacy", yeah they really respect privacy when they have doors that don't even close.) The rooms are dirty with stained sheets covering hard stiff mattresses on a bed frame. There are about three "beds" in a room. If I'm lucky there will be only two other people here tonight. If not there will be two other families in this room, usually a mother with about three screaming kids who cry all night.

There are about five of these rooms. Then at the end of the hall are the toilets. Crappy toilets in stalls that don't close all the way aren't exciting either.

Normally my nine year old friend, Bea sleeps on the bed next to me unless there are a lot of people, then she sleeps on the floor. The unwritten rule, oldest get first choice of beds.

Bea is cool, I guess, for a nine year old. After her mom died and her stepfather kicked her out when she was eight. She came here right after I did. We just keep each other company laughing at the stupid volunteers as they come in. She's kind of like my little sister although she looks nothing like me. She has light red long hair and tons of freckles on her pale skin. She's really small. I like to watch over her. I've never had a sister and it's kind of nice to have someone to watch over.

Who am I to complain though? I had my chance to get out. To throw out my future here and move on somewhere else. When I was eighteen, my girlfriend, Paige offered me a home. But no, yet again, my pride got the best of me! No, I was to good accept Paige's offer. Being Paige's lap dog at some fancy apartment doesn't look so bad from where I'm sitting now.

Well, I got to go, Mrs. Juletsy, the lady in the office says that some volunteers are coming. She said that we should be polite and all. That's what she says every night when volunteers from schools and churches come to cook. "Be polite", whatever! Most of them don't even want to talk to scum like us.

Okay, I want to talk for one more second. I just love seeing all these pretty pampered people come in to our hell hole. Looking all disgusted. It's pretty funny actually to watch their faces. It goes from all smiles to just a look of plain disgust. Here they come now. They walk in here in a little line so they can get into the narrow hallway. One after another while I sit at the top of the steps staring at them with Bea at my side.

First, comes an old well dressed man about in his sixties. Then, comes about eight other people, they mostly look about my age. They look so out of place with their American Eagle genes and Hollister shirts. Me and Bea laugh together as they come in. The first student looks so lost. He has some baggy designer genes with a shirt that says American Eagle on it. His big shaggy blond hair almost covers his eyes at he looks around at my world. After him comes this short goody two shoes looking girl. She has a gap skirt and a green sweater covering a white tee shirt. Next comes a few more rich kids with expensive looking clothes and hair cuts that makes them look like they popped right out of PEOPLE magazine. They all look mostly the same. Just look at the PEOPLE people and you'll know what they look like.

After it seems all of them are here, right as Bea and I start to head upstairs, one more girl walks through the door with a big box of food covering her face. She is dressed like all of the rest of them as she carries her Duney and Burke handbag. Behind the box she looks like she has long blond hair. It's pretty. I motion for Bea to follow me as I walk down the steps to help her. Normally I would just sit there at the top of the steps and make fun but she looked like she needed help and I felt sorry for her. I walk down and stand if front of her and start to take the box of food from her as I say, "Here, let me help."

As I grab the box she starts to say "thank you." Then she gets a clear look at me. "Alex?" she asks. Oh My God. It's Paige. I grab Bea's hand and run upstairs. Once up there I get into the room I am staying in and slam the door. Great Alex, way to screw another thing up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey so I know this is a really short chapter but i figured that a short chapter was better then no chapter at all. I hope you like it. Next I think I'll tell how Alex got there and everything then I think I'll somehow tell Bea's story then I don't know where I'll go with the story but it will definitely be a Palex. So I guess I should have a new chapter soon. Any reviews make me work faster. I hope you like it.

* * *

As I get into the room Bea looks at me with confusion plastered all across her face. "What the hell?" she asked. When she first came here she was all sweet innocent little girl. Now she's catching on a little.

"Bea we've got to go. Follow me." I say as I grab Bea's hand and rush her towards the toilets. She still looks so confused as I can hear Paige arguing with Mrs. Juletsy about something.

"What is happening?" Bea asks again. God, why does she have to be so stubborn? She can't just run along and follow me? Well, thats Bea for you.

I sit down on the toilet as I try to lock the door. Just my luck it doesn't close. "Look Bea, my- friend" how do you explain this to a nine year old? "My friend from high school is down there. Long story short, I can't see her." I say hoping Bea would just let me leave it at that.

Nope again, just my luck, "Hey, Alex, hold up there. So what are you going to do. If you go down the steps she's going to see you. You can't hide up here all day till she leaves. Sooner or later she's going to convince Juletsy to let her come up here." Then we here footsteps. "Which I can see she already did." Bea finishes before I cover her mouth with my hand and stand on the toilet seat and pull her up too. "Alex what are we doing" she tries to ask as I cover her mouth.

About a minute later she wiggles herself out of my arms and runs down out of the washroom before I can get her. SHIT. "Hey was anyone in there?" I can here Paige ask. Please, Bea don't say anything.

" Not that I know of. I was just in there and nobody was there." Bea states. Thank you! I love that girl.

"Well then maybe you could help me. That girl you were with. Alex. Were did she go?" She asks. Aw come on now Bea. Help me.

"Oh yeah, Alex-" she stops, "Alex, She just left out the door." She says very casually. Nice one Bea. Real smart. She's not an idiot. Theres no doors up here.

"Oh really," Paige questions, "Which door?" she asks as she looks around. Told ya.

"Shit, okay" I can see from the crack in the door she's walking towards my stall. For a second I think about running but I can't do that to Bea. "Alex, she found you." She says as she opens the door. I give Bea a mean look before I turn towards Paige.

"Paige. Hey." I say as I step off the toilet.

Before I know it she grabs me in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me? I could of helped." She says.

"Paige, shut up for once." I say as I let out a laugh.

"Do you think this is funny, Alex? Your in a homeless shelter! What are you doing here? For how long?" After two years people still don't change. She still doesn't shut up!

"I'm doing what everyone else is doing here. Living. And for about a year" I say as I look down at my shoes. "You were right. If you do go to a reunion you'll find your former friends are screw ups. Or at least this one." I say trying not to cry. Alex, why do you have to be such a softy? "Damn it Paige why did you have to do this? I was fine. I was accepting it. Just go in your little BMW and leave us stupid homeless freaks alone. I don't need your charity. Just leave, please." I'm screaming at her now. I don't blame her if she hates me, but if she does at least she'll leave. I look at Bea's face. I don't think she has ever seen me scream before. She looks scared. "C'mon Bea." I say as a pull her out of the washroom and down the hall to our room. I lean against the door with all my weight so that when Paige tries to get in she'll be blocked.

I look over at Bea who is sitting on one of the three beds. She points to the floor under the door. Three fifty dollar bills are being slipped under the door. I pick up the money and open the door. Paige is standing there on the other side with tears in her eyes. Nice one Alex, way to make the girl cry! "I don't want your money Paige." I say as I hand it back to her not even looking at her face. She won't accept it.

"Your not a screw up, Alex" she says as she walks off. Well, more like runs to the steps. If I run after her to give her the money I'll have to talk to her. I can't do that.

"Well, what was that about?" Bea asks. I look around at the room. Maybe I really do need this money.

"You want to go out to lunch?" I ask. Bea nods her head. We head down the steps and out the door unnoticed. Out of the corner of my eye I see a red beetle coverable. Of course Paige is in it.

She sees us and roles down her window. "Alex get in" She yells with red puffy eyes. My first instinct is to run but my better judgment took the lead as I jumped in the passenger seat and Bea got in the back. "Where to?" she asks. I shrug so she takes off. The rest of the ride is in silence until we get to Chunks_ Bar and Grill_ and she stops.


	3. Chapter 3

We sit in the car for a while before getting out. Paige looks over at me then takes the keys out of the car and opens the door. Bea and I follow her lead and step out of the car. She walks in the bar as Bea and I follow behind her.

All three of us are directed to a table in the back. I guess they don't want scum like us in the windows advertising what kind of business they get. The waitress asks for our drink order and Paige orders for us. She ordered two margaritas and a fruit smoothly for Bea. Paige shows her ID and the waitress leaves

The silence at our table goes on for about another three minutes until I finally get the nerve to say something. "What are you doing in town?" I ask.

"I'm out at Banting still. I've got my own apartment and all but I just came back for spring break. My church group was going _there_ to help and I just thought I tag alone. Do some good." She said_ there_ as if I was living in some crack house.

"It's call a shelter, Paige." I responded. Paige shot me a glance. Luckily our drinks came before she could utter another word. The waitress asked for our order. Paige said we haven't quite decided yet.

For the first time sense we've gotten there she turned to look at Bea, "what would you like huh?" Paige asked nicely as Bea shrugged. "Well you want like a burger or chicken? Order whatever you want." Paige stated.

"Thank you." Bea said slowly, "Can I get some fried chicken?"

"Sure you can! No problem sweet." Bea looked at me with the biggest smile on her face we normally always get pasta for dinner.

We quickly ordered.

"So," Paige started, "What were you doing _there_?" She asked very slowly.

"Well," I said as I started to tell my story

When I was nineteen I was still living at home. One year after school ended. I was at home one night watching TV when mom and Chad came into the room. They were fine at first. Just talking. When my mom got close to me I could smell alcohol on her breath. What a surprise, right? It really did seem like almost any other night. Me and mom were sitting on the couch while Chad went into the bathroom to "freshen up." We lost track of the time but by the time he got out a whole thirty minute TV show had came on and off. He came out all weird.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Ya tell me." he laughed out. He wasn't drunk. This was way more then that. He was stumbling all over the place. Laughing up a storm at nothing.

"Whats wrong with you?" My mom asked concerned.

"Your daughter over there's got some pretty cool stuff in that bathroom." Chad said as my mom looked at me with disgust.

"What did you have?" My mom asked. She sounded mad.

"I don't know. Just a little weed from a while back." I responded. Honestly, it was from a year ago. I hadn't used it, forgetting about it totally.

"A little what? So he's high?" She asked just a second before Chad threw her into the fire place.

"Whats in this stuff?" He asked while I was trying to get my passed out mother out of the fire place.

I stared at him for a while. I was still shocked that he could do something like that. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed at him, as I reached for the phone.

"What do you think your doing little missy?" he asked me as he stole the phone from me. He threw the phone on the couch then threw me into the counter. He held me up and carried me by my shirt into mom's room. Once there he tossed me onto the bed. He took off his belt then threw off my genes and tore off my panties. If you don't know what happened next your about as smart as this piece of bread sitting at the table.

When he was done I got up and ran for my life. He kept calling out to me, "good go. Me and your mom always wanted to get rid of you. Should of done this years ago." I don't know what that guy sold me all those years ago but it sure wasn't weed.

I didn't know where to run. Everyone was gone. I ran and ran and ran until I got to that shelter. I've lived there ever sense.

About six weeks later I got a job at the CVS store and I've been working there to save up enough for an apartment for me and Bea but I haven't gotten enough yet.

When I was finished telling my story Paige got up from here chair and ran over to me. She hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I would give anything to let that moment last forever. But, like most things in my life, I didn't get my wish.

Paige quickly tore away and sat and stared at me. I look around Bea is almost finished with her chicken, Paige had eaten about all of hers pulse all the bread. She always ate when she got nervous. "We better get going" I said. Out of all the excitement this dinner caused, I hadn't even realized how much time has gone by. My watch reads 6:32. We left at 5:15. "The rooms fill up fast. We got to go if we want a bed tonight." I said with a slight smile.

I started to get up. Bea did too but Paige pulled Bea back by the arm. "Alex wait." she said looking up at me then Bea. I look up at her. "I'm not letting you go back there." I look back down and continue to walk. I don't need her to know how wrong I was the first time. "Alex just let me talk" she said as she puts the money on the table and starts to run after me. Bea's hand still in hers.

As I get out of the restaurant I am so lost. I had to go somewhere were Paige could never find me. Good Luck with that one, Alex. I could run and run and run but she could still find me. I was a pretty slow runner. She would definitely catch up to me. She had a car.

Sure enough I'm at the end of the block when Paige catches up with me. She is in her little Bug with Bea in the front seat. She slows down as I run. As I get to the end of the street she blocks me off with her car. I can't go anywhere. "Please," Paige says "Get in" She's got that sad little puppy face. Although it's not one you just pop out of nowhere. This is a genuine one. She is really sad. I couldn't argue with that. I have no other choice. I get in.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we take off.

"You're not going back" is all she said. We drive for about two hours in complete silence until we get to a fancy apartment complex. She stops and we go in. It's hers.


End file.
